


13 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve enters Susan's mind. They see what happened from TenTwo's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Metacrisis Doctor (Tennant)  
> WARNING: The Doctor's never polite to himself, when he bumps into himself. And when he's stuck around himself, he resorts to rude names. I'd apologize for the Doctor-on-Doctor bashing, but it's in character.  
> Unbeta'd

**"Contact."**

_..._

_What was **wrong** with her? The Rift should be charging their TARDIS—it had been for the past century. What had changed with the Rift? The chronoptic absorbtion grid shouldn’t be doing that! Admittedly, we haven’t gotten to the 78 th Century yet to pick up those Crebulian parts, but that shouldn’t be necessary. The Veritasian energy port I adapted into a helmic regulator—because I am very, very clever!—it should be doing the trick._

_Hmm. The temporal stabilizers were fluctuating, that wasn’t right, it’s as if there was an Eye of Harmony pulling—_

_ROSE!_

Running.

Through the TARDIS doors, across the pavement, straight to the blonde figure standing by the Rift.

_She won’t listen, have to get to her in time, what is she doing standing so close, she mustn’t stall, she’ll just be angry, try to stop me, can’t let them hurt her, no! They can’t. They won’t understand. They’ll call her Abomination, too. My Rose. Not an object to study, they'll take her, they'll cut her apart.  
_

_No._

“Rose!” Slowly the yellow-and-pink figure turned. So slowly. "Run!"

_Rassilon, move, Rose, MOVE! She's running toward me? No, away! Push her ahead, keep her ahead, they'll have to go through me _—_  
_

_ROSE!_

His cells stretched like taffy, Rose screaming his name.

...

Fingertips left temples. His daughter, still screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Crebulian parts are a wonder created by Rointheta in her story "Speakeasy."


End file.
